Forever Rebellious
by piscesgirl123
Summary: Villains are returning to Jump from their icy prisons in Paris after the Brotherhood of Evil fight. Their return to the city has brought old villains and heroes of Jump City from before the Teen Titans. One of these heroes calls herself Rebel, she doesn't plan to stay in Jump for long, but is feelings for a certain bird and new friendship the reason she sticks around? *pic not mine
1. Prologue: Riot Force

**A/N: Welcome to my new story! :D This is a RobinxOC fanfic by the way! Warnings: It's rated T for a few reasons but this first chapter is mostly for language and some violence. (disclaimer at the bottom) **

Prologue: Riot Force

"Run faster, Rebel!" My brother's voice called from behind me. I sprinted harder up the chaotic street and dodged a laser that nearly took my head off. The explosions behind us rumbled the ground beneath my feet and shook the buildings all around us. We were passing already fallen debris and small crumbled buildings. Remains of the office windows littered the dented cement sidewalks in shattered specs. Wailing emergency sirens stopped piercing the night air, leaving nothing but the echoing booms of our attackers' destruction.

_ "_I'm...trying, Riot! You...sprint...ten blocks straight...then talk...to me," I panted.

Riot is my brother and he is also the leader on the team we're on. We call ourselves Riot Force. We're a group of meta-humans and we protect Jump City. And when I say "we," I mean that it's our friends with my brother and I. We had stopped the "sibling-heroes-thing" when I was nine years old. Now I'm eleven and Riot is fifteen. I'm also the youngest on our team.

About my brother calling me "Rebel," that's my name. I know it isn't the world's prettiest name for a girl, but I chose it and it works for me.

My brother and I both have dark, black hair, mine being waist long. We both donned domino colored masks and wore similar clothing. A forest green jumpsuit with black gloves, boots, and black utility belts. However, our powers are completely different.

"Maybe...you'd...run faster...if _I..._were chasin' you," Riot panted.

"How much... farther," I asked, ignoring the threat as we headed onto a new block.

"About...two blocks, tops."

I suppressed a groan. Two more blocks until we reached our team's rendezvous point. We needed to regroup if we stood a chance against these robots. Until we get there we had to keep running for our lives. Normally we stand our ground and fight no matter what—which is about every battle—just not this one. This was Riot Force's biggest threat: The Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination Academy.

Aka The H.I.V.E. Academy.

The H.I.V.E. is like a boarding school that trains super-villains. Evil boarding schools _really_ aren't my scene, but that doesn't stop the institution from sending their battle androids to hunt down new recruits. These new enlistees would possibly be Riot Force. It's all apart of the H.I.V.E.'s plans to capture any exposed meta-humans they could find. Being forced into being evil was_ not _on my "to-do" list.

Another blast had my ears ringing. I looked over my shoulder and gasped. The H.I.V.E-bots were making their way up the street faster than I thought. How hard is it to clear a path when you have a giant laser weapon on your shoulder, anyway?

The robots stood about ten feet tall and there was whole clusters of them. They have black and white painted metal with a golden and black "H" symbol in the middle of their wide chests. Each have some sort of laser weapon mounted on their shoulders being the main reason the streets currently look like crap.

The sound of electricity crackled loudly behind us like lightning and the second time I looked over my shoulder I saw the bots that been chasing Riot and I have been reduced to scrap metal. The collapsed telephone lines twisted and sparked with life on the ground beside the street. Yellow and orange electricity crackled and traveled through the live wires near us until a jolt of energy shot from them.

"Electrolyte!" Riot exclaimed as his best friend landed safely on the ground, sparks still crackling around his body and lighting up the night. Electrolyte is one of Riot Force's team members. Him and Riot are the same age, with my brother being a few months older. He has spiky blond hair and he wears a yellow jump suit with orange gloves and boots. His belt is orange and he has two thick straps of the same color across his chest that form an "X". His powers revolve around electricity, which he can shoot from his hands. He can also take form of electricity to travel through electrical objects like he just had.

"S'up guys, miss me?" He grinned. "Hey, wheres the twins?"

To answer Electrolyte's question, the ground beneath us trembled as two diamond shaped, purple and black crystal chambers protruded from the middle of the street. The chambers split and a figure emerged from each of them.

The figure on the left, clad in a short white dress with a lavender stripe down the middle and several horizontal stripes running across the length with matching purple boots is Amethyst Spike. On the right is her twin sister, Black Gem. She was in a similar attire in her black and white dress with black boots. They're fourteen, almost fifteen. The girls had the same face but they didn't consider themselves identical because Amethyst has lavender colored hair and eyes while Black Gem had black hair and steel gray eyes. Each of them can fire crystal spikes from their hands or form weapons. They can also cause some crystal growth in the ground.

"Anybody got a plan about these damn robots?" Black Gem asked when she and her sister jogged over to the three of us.

We were right outside Cook's Electronics Store. Our rendezvous point being a block away. This would have to do. Riot then started explaining part of his plan.

"The docks and most of the western part of the city has already been evacuated. We're the ones the H.I.V.E. wants, but if any civilians haven't cleared out yet make sure they're out of harms way," Riot said, his masked gaze landing on each of us with a nod of his head. Electrolyte, Amethyst, Gem, and I all nodded back.

"And the robots? Do we drive them out of the city, or what?" Amethyst asked my brother.

"Destroy them. They're only machines, anyways..." he trailed off. His attention turned to the booming sound of a new unit of H.I.V.E-bots marching around the street corner. There was fifty robots total. Thirty of them marching on the front lines in groups of ten. Two more groups marched behind them in a total of twenty. Ten bots for each of us to demolish.

"Attack pattern six!" Riot shouted.

Each of us immediately running into position. Amethyst Spike and Black Gem on my left. Riot and Electrolyte on my right with me in the center. As soon as lasers were fired off I stopped them with a large green force field to protect my teammates. Then the five of us sprang into action.

Electrolyte gathered electricity from the powers lines and sent off shots of lightning at more H.I.V.E-bots. The twins sent a rain of crystal spikes through the robots. Several shutting down on the spot or erupted in smoke before they combusted. The first robot exploded and set off a chain reaction to the others closest to it. Each leaving a circle of ashes after they detonated.

Riot is a shapeshifter. His whole body looked like it was covered in steel while he fought. His hands in the shape of swords as he slashed and tore apart through his opponents viciously. I wasn't as close to the robots as I fought. I can create force fields and can become invisible. Where I was all you could see was empty space while I flipped to dodge the robots' attacks. I became visible again, my hands glowed green, my emerald force fields turning into spiraling razor blades tearing through the machines.

We had destroyed all fifty bots but even more followed. They were wearing us out. Electrolyte was struggling to let off more electricity. Amethyst and Black Gem both tiring from summoning their crystals. Riot was no longer completely made of metal, just his sword hands. He can't hold any form for too long if he's injured or weak. I was straining to keep up my force fields. A bead of sweat ran down my forehead. More and more H.I.V.E-bots attacked us. Backing my friends and me into the end of the street, surrounding and aiming their lasers. We were at the street's dead end.

"They've cornered us," Electrolyte breathed the obvious.

Each off us tensed and prepared to fight again at the high pitched sound of lasers warming up. I instantly put up a dome-shaped force field, shielding the five of us.

Then the H.I.V.E-bots shut down their lasers just as they were about to fire. I let go of the force field I had up as the group of bots straight in front of our team starting to part.

"Riot Force," a familiar voice drawled. "Please excuse the robots, the H.I.V.E. sends it's apologies," then said the chuckling voice of the evil school's headmaster, Brother Blood.

Blood stood before us in his white floor length robes. The sleeve cuffs a yellow-golden color. The large black collar reaching across his shoulders and chest with a gold skull design on the front. His short black hair had gray streaks running across the sides of his head.

"Tell the H.I.V.E. they can kiss my ass," Riot snarled behind me, he lowered into a fighting stance and I did the same. Both of us too focused on Brother Blood to notice our team members beside us.

"Ah, Riot," Blood chuckled as if calling my brother this was a joke to him. "I am a bit curious, do tell me how far would you go to protect your friends?"

Riot's scowl deepened. "I'd die for them," he growled to Blood, his words like acid.

Blood's facial expression turned into a cruel smirk. "Funny, because it doesn't seem they would do the same," he said just as Riot ducked from one of Electrolyte's lightning bolts. When I saw Electrolyte, his eyes were glowing bright red and his teeth bared in a snarl.

"Like we actually give a crap about _you two_," Amethyst seethed out at me and Riot from my left, her and Black Gem's expressions matching Electrolyte's.

I gasped and backed up a few steps. Riot and I side by side with our friends grinning at us like hungry sharks. Amethyst Spike, Black Gem, and Electrolyte had drifted to Brother Blood's side. He then gave an order and the three of them, including the robots surrounding us, leaped into an attack.

Riot was now completely made of metal with his hands as swords again to protect himself from Black Gem's crystals. Amethyst grew crystal like gloves with claws around her hand and was repeatedly trying to slice me to shreds. Riot and I kept trying to block their attacks the best we could without harming them while fending off and destroying bots as well. Electrolyte began drawing energy from the power lines and shot a bolt of electricity at Riot, which had met one of my force fields instead of harming my brother. The energy bolt ricocheted off the shield and took out more of the H.I.V.E-bots.

"What the hell are you doing?! It's us, Riot and Rebel, your friends!" Riot shouted though it was clear his words hadn't reached them.

Out of all the times we fought Brother Blood we knew he was a meta-human, but we were never sure what exactly his powers were. Now we had a complete demonstration of his abilities. He was using mind control on our friends, turning them into his little puppets to bend to his will.

Amethyst swung a swipe that I couldn't block and managed to drag her claws across the side of my body just above my left hip and above my right knee. The cuts weren't that deep but the sight of my blood seeping into the green of my suit made my stomach churn. I let out a yell of pain, catching Riot's attention immediately.

"Rebel!" Riot jumped back from a kick by Black Gem and dodged more robot's lasers. He shapeshifted again and now had large black angel wings protruding from his back.

"Hold on tight," he said quickly after scooping me up and taking off into the air, his chest against my back while helping to keep my hand pressed over the wound on my side.

After flying away from the H.I.V.E.'s robot army and speeding past lasers, energy bolts and flying projectiles, Riot landed on top of a skyscraper far from the danger.

"What are you doing? We have to go back!" I exclaimed the second we landed, ignoring Riot's questioning of my injury even though I was starting to feel lightheaded. Riot sat me down against the waist high wall surrounding the building's rooftop. He began tearing through his belt pockets while he knelt next to me. I had started to notice how beat up my brother looked. There was a small rip in his mask along with the ones over his sleeves and chest. I noticed the red streaks peeking through the larger tears and I could tell he had a black eye. He looks like he was hit by a truck but instead he kept fussing over my injuries?

"I don't have anything for first aid, how about you?" Riot then asked frowning.

I shook my head no. "It's fine...nothing that we're not used to," I said trying to brush it off even though I felt a tear slipping from under my mask. Riot's frown deepened. "We still have to go back."

"You're hurt and there's too many of them," he muttered and stood up. He gave me a hand and pulled me to my feet.

"We still have to go back and save them, Riot!" I argued.

"I know, we'll get our friends back, okay?" He said quietly. "We need a plan first, though." We started thinking quickly. There wasn't much time by the sound of the robots' marching getting closer.

"How come Blood didn't pull that trick on you or me?" I asked a moment later.

"Because he's toying with us," Riot growled. "He knows we'd hold back because they're our friends that we're fighting."

I opened my mouth to say something when the exploding sound of a laser beam hitting the side of the building made me let out a scream instead. The robots had fired from a neighboring rooftop below us. Riot's back sprouted wings again the second the roof beneath our feet crumbled.

We where zooming over the street again. Riot making sharp turns through the air until a bolt of electricity hit my brother's back, the shock strong enough for me to feel it. Riot let out a pained yell and is masked eyes narrowed like his eyes had closed. He no longer had wings keeping us in the air and we were now hurtling towards the ground from sixty stories up.

I took in a sharp breath that sent a stab of pain through my chest as I drew enough energy to make a force field to form around us. I raised my closed hands upwards, willing the green bubble around us to slow us down. Then I dropped us from a foot off the ground. Riot groaned and pulled himself up as the robots' roaring steps neared. Our clothes and the tips of our hair were singed.

"Is that defeat I smell?" Brother Blood chuckled above us from the levitating platform he stood on top of.

"Only if defeat smells like barbeque," I spat as I pulled myself up from the ground, trying not to sway but failing badly.

Amethyst Spike, Black Gem, and Electrolyte were standing before us again. Their eyes glowing an eerie red as they rose their hands preparing to attack. Suddenly red energy crackled like electricity around the three others and they collapsed unconscious. Then the same energy surrounded Riot and me. I felt myself crash painfully to my knees and ending laying on the ground on my stomach. I tasted iron, my vision blurred and burning with tears that slipped from under my mask and trailed down my face. The motionless, bleary green and black figure laying next to me was made out to be Riot. My eyes closed and I heard a dark chuckle, the sound muffled and distant.

"Welcome to the H.I.V.E."

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Teen Titans. I do own the characters: _Amethyst Spike, Black Gem, Electrolyte, Riot, and Rebel _:)**

**So what did you think? Sorry that there isn't a lot of cannon characters in this chapter but they'll definitely be in the next!** **No flame please, but reviews are welcome :3 **

**~piscesgirl123 **


	2. Jump Start

**A/N: Hi there! :D thanks so much for those reviews they made me so happy :D **

**Okay, so I know that usually with chapters its the Prologue _and then _chapter 1 but i'll call this chapter 2 so its easier to keep track of when I save the file on my computer. Lately i've been very busy with school so i'll try to work out a updating schedule if I can. M'kay? Kay :) also the line thingies are POV skips lol **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans (aw D:) But I do own my OCs (Yay! :D)**_

Chapter 2: Jump Start

My masked eyes couldn't get enough of the amazing view of the city before me. The roof top I'm standing on towers over the other skyscrapers, letting me soak in more of the nightly scene of the glowing city below.

I took a deep breath that ended as a sigh. It was just like I remembered. At least at night it did. I hadn't had a chance to see the city during the day. Trying to relax, I willed myself to feel an ounce of happiness. It was fleeting, though. As happy as I was that I was back, I just couldn't latch onto that feeling.

"You're a real dumb ass for even _thinking _of coming back here," a low, very ticked off voice sounded from behind me, completely pulling me from my thoughts.

"Gee, then what does that make you, Riot," I muttered. Even with immediate danger standing behind me I was still as calm as death.

"They won't except you, you know," he told me, his voice taking on an even darker tone as he spoke. "Just because you chose the side of good that doesn't make you a hero, Gracie."

I internally winced at the sound of my name. It was typical of him to call me that sometimes if it's absolutely just us around. Also because he knew it annoyed the hell out of me.

My eyes continued to scan over the city view. The morning hours will be approaching soon. The city's lights shinning brightly but still failing to make up for the absence of stars in the dark void of sky above.

_Jump City..._I thought longingly as I let out another sigh. _I wonder if what people say about the heroes here is true..._

_Heroes, huh? s_aid a snide voice in my head. _Is that what I really am? A hero? _I pushed the bad thoughts away and tried to focus on the great view. I knew I couldn't stay long. I should be leaving the outskirts of Jump by sunrise. It's just easier if I don't stick around...

_Easier...or better? _

I shoved all the bitter thoughts to the back of my mind to be ignored and let out a huff. I took notice that Riot had been quiet for awhile. Part of me was thinking he had left, but the other half new better.

The wind picked up again, brushing my hair out of my face and sent my cape whipping and flapping over my shoulders. Not just the city has changed since I left. A lot of things are different. For example, Jump had a new group of heroes to protect it. My feelings about them are neutral. They've been doing a great job, I mean. They've just stopped the Brotherhood of evil for god's sake! But that doesn't mean I've stopped missing my city in the slightest.

_But this isn't _my _city anymore, _I reminded myself again.

"You shouldn't be here," Riot spoke warningly.

I didn't bother to turn and face him. "I know."

"Then why bother coming back?" He asked, his voice bitter.

"Why do you care?" I muttered loud enough for him to hear. "Just leave me the hell alone already! Why are _you _hear, anyways?!"

"Oh, we both know why _I'm _here," I could hear the smirk in his voice. "But you alone? You've got no business in Jump."

"Quit sounding like you run this place and answer my damn question," I snorted. "Why are you here?"

"If I said it's just to warn you, would you believe me?"

"Hell no," I muttered again.

"Whatever...Look, all I'm saying is Jump isn't safe. It's not like the old Jump City you remember. Even if it seems like it is."

I snorted louder this time. "Jump isn't safe only because _you're _in town, alright? And what you just warned me about the old and new Jump? I'll try to remember that when I start taking advice from _criminals_."

Riot uttered something nasty under his breath. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you," he muttered. I grumbled a curse low enough he couldn't hear. My vision began drifting back to the busy nightlife on the streets far below when the sudden rumble shook the entire structure I was standing on top of.

"Earthquake?" I suggested, half turning to face Riot. It's still hard to believe how much he's changed too.

"No, look," he nodded a direction and I turned my head now seeing something that made my masked eyes go very wide.

The rumbling of the ground had become more frequent. Out in the distance, farther into the city was a figure big enough to tower over the skyscrapers surrounding it. The dim light of the moon caught a glint of steel on the figure's shape.

It was a several hundred story tall dragon, completely made of iron and other various metals. It must have had a four thousand foot wingspan when it fully extends it's wings. The monster craned it's neck up towards the sky and let out a ear piercing roar that could be heard loud and clear from where I stood halfway across the city.

"I don't suppose you're going to help with this," I said to Riot with a gesture of my hand to the monster with flames now billowing from it's mouth into the sky.

"Nah. Let the Super Brats handle that mess," he smirked.

"Forget it. Do what you want, Riot," I growled and stepped closer to the roof's edge. I turned to fully face him again. "But don't for a minute think I won't stop you," I said with a glare. Then I back-flipped off the skyscraper.

I was falling feet first. The feeling of wind in my face and rush of adrenaline in my veins felt great. I clenched my fists then a green sphere of energy circled around me and slowed down until I safely dropped from a foot off the ground. I was now standing in the middle of an alleyway. I then jogged over to the sleek black motorcycle there and pulled on my helmet that shielded my face.

"Seems like the Titans could use some help with this one," I mumbled with uncertainty as I pulled out into the street and raced to uptown.

I tore through the streets of Jump on my R-cycle. My cape lashing in the wind over my shoulders and my heart pounding in my chest with adrenaline. We didn't even need the distress call, we could see the monster's flames in the sky from the tower's living room out in the bay. Now Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire were speeding to the dragon's location in uptown by air. Cyborg was in the T-car down on the roads with me.

It's been nearly five months since the Brotherhood of Evil was defeated. The peace time had been great for the city, but not exactly wonderful for the Teen Titans. The crime rates had dropped to a minimum leaving everything very quiet. It's not like we were asking for something major to happen. Of course not. It just had worried me that our team wouldn't be prepared if something big happened. Now it seems we're being forced to put that theory to the test.

The bike's tires screeched, leaving skid marks on the pavement when I made a sharp turn onto a new block. Another one of the monster's booming footsteps causing buildings to sway, cars and people to jump over two feet off the ground. The next step was more like a stomp that made my motorcycle leap through the air and land with a jolt. The dragon was now close enough that I have to crane my neck all the way up to see it's face. I crossed onto a new block meeting Cyborg half standing outside the T-car with his sonic cannon at the ready. Starfire and Raven hovering above us and Beast Boy in his human form but ready to jump into action.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Bird Brain still has his training wheels!" A booming voice suddenly cackled from down the street. "Get a load of _this _ monster," Johnny Rancid cackled again as he sped off on his motorcycle shouting, "Have fun!"

"TITANS GO!"

The five of us rushed into action. Starfire went all out with her starbolts and eye lasers. Beast Boy was now a pterodactyl and flying with Cyborg in his claws so the metal teen could shoot his sonic cannon at the dragon from above. Raven was using her magic to fling the heaviest objects she could find. I pulled some of my strongest disc grenades from my belt and flung them in a row on the street. As the mechanical monster neared, the grenades went off, collapsing the road and parts of the sidewalks and causing the dragon to let out another roar. When the smoke cleared it was as if the bombs had done no damage. Starfire and Raven's attacks had barely left a scratch nor had Cyborg's sonic cannon.

"Dude, how are we gonna stop this thing?!" Beast Boy wailed just as the sound of a bike's raging engine filled the air from behind us before a black motorcycle was sailing over our heads. At the same time, the rider swiped their hand out in front of them and a green disc of light shot out and grew in size as it spiraled down the street towards it's target. When the bike's tires hit the ground they screeched as the motorcycle skidded to a stop.

The bike's rider, a girl clad in black, pulled off her helmet and asked with a grin. "Need some help?"

Starfire quirked a small eyebrow."Who are you?"

The girl's friendly grin still hadn't left her face. "Rebel. But we can do introductions later 'cause there _is _that oversized lug nut down the street," she said and jerked her thumb at the approaching dragon.

Rebel was mostly clad in black and green. Her side bangs and tips of her hair where bright green against her short, choppy ebony hair that looked like she cut it herself with a blade. She wore a black short sleeved shirt with a green "R" on the center of the chest. The letter looked as if it had been slashed into the material with a knife. Her shorts that she wore over green tights were black too, so were her boots that stopped mid calf. Rebel's utility belt and gloves were a similar emerald color too. Last but not least she donned a domino mask with the tips curling up like little black horns on her forehead and had on the same dark colored cape stopping a bit under her knees.

"Well?" I stood there waiting for Bird Boy to answer me. Another stomp from the dragon made his contemplating end with a nod of his head. Boy Wonder jumped onto his bike and I followed suit on mine. My friendly grin turned into an almost smug smirk once I pulled my helmet back on.

_This'll be fun. _

The dragon craned its neck back and released a booming roar into the sky. The monster then sent a ball of blazing red fire hurtling towards my newly formed allies and me. Instantly I had my arms reached out in front of me, making a huge electric green shield fight off the short blast of flames. The six of us dove into action. Starfire flew upwards, shooting her eye lasers across the monster's metal chest. Cyborg launched a small group of missiles from his robotic shoulders. Raven reflected the second ball of fire from her position in the air high above the street. The fire's blaze veered off to the sides of the empath's shield and left the stone buildings lining the streets scorched. Bird Boy and I were speeding up and down the street on our motorcycles. Managing to keep my balance while I used both hands to send green razor discs of light spiraling at the mechanical dragon. Boy Wonder was doing something similar with his disc grenades. It seemed like the more we threw at this thing the less damage it did. There was hardly a scratch on the creature's body.

Rancid's dragon inhaled a gust of wind, the sides of it's body where it's ribcage should be began to expand with black fabric of some kind. It was almost like a balloon swelling up, then the monster breathed fire for the third time. Then something in my mind clicked. There's obviously nothing organic about this dragon so there has to be some kind of gasoline fueled mechanism inside it's metal body to release the fire!

"Hey, Bird Boy! I think I've got a plan!" I shouted just before making a sharp turn to dodge a car that went flying from one of the dragon's stomps. Once we've all regrouped much farther down the street I explained my plan.

"It's risky but it's worth a shot," Cyborg nodded his approval. The others nodded in agreement and spread out into their new positions out on the road.

"Titans, distract the dragon!" Robin shouted. Cyborg took to the sky with Beast Boy carrying him in the form of a pterodactyl while he shot is sonic cannon right in the monster's face.

"Hey, up here, Ugly!" Cyborg shouted with a roar from Beast Boy. Starfire and Raven were in the air beside them launching their own attacks of starbolts and dark energy.

Robin and I were tearing down the street side by side on our motorcycles. We drove straight under the dragon's legs and when we spun around to face it's back it was like everything fell into sink. The dragon's enormous tail served as a great ramp as the two of us drove straight up the spine of the hunched over monster. The monster lifted its head, making Robin and I ascend into the air briefly. We were right above the monster's opening mouth. I kicked myself off of my bike and let it fall right down the dragon's throat just as I saw fire starting to build at the bottom of it's esophagus. At the same time Boy Wonder dropped a disc grenade into the beast's mouth. Robin grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the back of his bike as we began to fall. Instantly I conjured up new bright green ramp with my powers. I tightened my grip around his waist when we hit the ground with a screeching stop and watch as the mechanical dragon jolted into spasms with the explosions going on in it's stomach. The black air bags on it's ribs tore open with flames bursting free. The mechanical monster had all sorts of scorch marks on it now. Rancid's dragon kicked up a dust cloud when it collapsed onto the street with a boom.

I let go of Bird Boy and decided to make this moment my chance to vanish. A thin black wire shot from the back of my wrist on my gloves and pulled me onto the rooftop I had fired at. Once I was there I pulled off my helmet and peered over the edge. The cloud had cleared rather quickly and there stood the five Titans, some with irritated or confused frowns on their faces as they craned their necks around probably looking for me. I walked away from the edge of the skyscraper. I could see the sun rising above the other buildings out in the distance.

I sighed. "As fun as that was...It's time to disappear again," I told myself and took off into the lingering morning shadows.

**A/N: SO SORRY! I've had terrible writer's block XP not to mention that school has been a bitch, but yeah school comes first Lol. So what did you think of this chapter? And the next chapter is now being worked on as you read this! Please review! they give me motivation to get these chapters up faster! **

**~Piscesgirl123**


End file.
